


Cookies and Kisses

by jeongcheoled



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Counter-top. Hyunwoo's favorite place when he kisses Kihyun.





	Cookies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First showki fic because I love the parents.   
> This is very short and I hope to add more fics in the future.

Kissing Kihyun at the counter top has always been Hyunwoo's favorite. Him carrying Kihyun and placing him atop the white marble has become a habit everytime they find themselves make out in the kitchen. It happens a lot, specially when Kihyun decides to cook or bake something out of boredom.

"Cookies? Shall I bake?" Kihyun would ask, everyday the food he mentions changes name and Hyunwoo just nods enthusiastically. However, it would always end up to Kihyun leaving the sweets cold and lips hot.

Reason would be Hyunwoo getting bored as he watches Kihyun busying himself with flour and eggs.

"Is it not done yet?" Hyunwoo asks the same question all the time and yet before Kihyun can answer him, he advances ahead and wraps his strong arms around Kihyun's torso. Instead of sniffing the sweet aroma coming from the cookies and whatnots, Hyunwoo loves to smell Kihyun.

"You smell sweet." The older hugs Kihyun from behind and the younger smiles at the compliment still busy setting the pastries and the alarm.

"And you taste sweet." By this time Hyunwoo had already pulled Kihyun to face him, kissing him softly.

"The cookies..." Kihyun tries to pry away but to no avail. His boyfriend had already locked him, carrying his weight then rests him atop the counter.

"This is better." Hyunwoo breaks their kiss, staring right into Kihyun's eyes, finding the love they share. Hyunwoo wants to confess what is inside his mind. He wants to speak about how he loves how Kihyun's height becomes matched with his. He loves how Kihyun would look all flushed the moment their eyes meet when they pause their kisses. Yet before he does that, Kihyun always had the answer to everything.

"I love you, too." the younger speaks, holding Hyunwoo's face close to his then he kisses him a chaste one.

"How do you know that I said I love you?" Hyunwoo asks, wondering if Kihyun is a mind reader.

"I can see it in your eyes. When you kiss me, when you call me, when you ask me for food, when you smile at me, even during the times we bicker. I can see it. All the time."

The alarm rings and Hyunwoo smiles. Kihyun loves him the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a kudos. God bless your shipper soul.


End file.
